


Far away Solangelo

by ammstar11



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammstar11/pseuds/ammstar11
Summary: Nico is in the intermarry and is having trouble falling asleep, when he hears music start to play this is based around the song far away by Nickle Back





	Far away Solangelo

I clearly don't own the characters, setting, or song.

Nico lay in his bed in the infirmary. He had been sleeping but something had woken him up, as he lay there he listened to the soft sounds of Will shuffling around.  
It’s clearly late so what is the healer still doing here?

Then again, Nico thinks to himself, Will is really stubborn. He probably sent all of his siblings back to the Apollo cabin to sleep while he looked after the infirmary all alone. That idiot is probably running himself ragged taking everything upon himself like that.

Suddenly Nico is pulled from his thoughts when he hears music playing and Will who’s sitting near his bed in the dim room singing quietly along.  
"This time, this place  
Misused, mistakes"

Nico recognized this song.

"Too long, too late"

"Who was I to make you wait"   
Nico whispers this line to himself.

"Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there’s just one left  
‘Cause you know  
You know, you know  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along"

Nico can feel his face grow warmer; could it be possible that Will feels this way towards him? That thought succeeds in resurrecting those skeletal butterflies in the pit of his stomach 

"And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long"

But then again what was the chance that Will would feel that way towards him? That thought took the heat out of his face and settled the fluttering in his stomach. Nico closes his eyes and tries to go back to sleep.

"I keep dreaming you’ll be with me  
And you’ll never go"

Suddenly Will is leaning closer to Nico brushing hair away from his face still singing along softly.

"Stop breathing if  
I don’t see you anymore"

Nico felt his own breath catch in his throat and those skeletal butterflies were back with a vengeance. Oh gods was this really happening?!

"On my knees, I’ll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
‘Cause with you I’d withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand"

Now Will’s hand gently grasped Nico’s.

"I’d give it all  
I’d give for us  
Give anything but I won’t give up  
‘Cause you know,  
You know, you know"

Nico’s heart is beating so hard he wonders if Will can hear it, gods please don’t let this just be a dream!

"So far away  
Been far away for far too long"

Will lightly squeezes Nico’s hand 

"So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay"

Nico’s heart leaps into his throat  
"‘Cause I needed  
I needed to hear you say"  
Will’s voice catches slightly

"That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long"

Is it true? Please let it be true Nico hopes to all the gods that Will truly feels this way towards him so he decides to join in on the song hoping to convey his feelings too.

"So keep breathing  
‘Cause I’m not leaving you anymore"

Will is stunned into silence as Nico sits up and starts singing along holding his hand and gently squeezing back as he looks Will in the eyes.

"Believe it  
Hold onto me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
‘Cause I’m not leaving you anymore"  
He squeezed Will’s hand a little more hoping Will understood that he really meant it, this time he was staying.

"Believe it  
Hold onto me and never let me go"

Will let go of Nico’s hand only to pull him into a tight embrace and they sang the rest of the song together while holding each other tightly.

"Keep breathing"  
Will sang, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Hold onto me and never let me go"  
Nico rested his head against Will’s chest.

"Keep breathing"  
Will sings quietly as his emotions overwhelm him. Gods was this really happening? He was sitting her holding Nico di Angelo for dear life and he never wanting to him let go!

"Hold onto me and, never let me go"  
Nico breathes out the final line of the song never wanting this moment to end but needing to know that this is real and not the most amazing dream he’s ever had.  
“Will?” Nico lifts his head to look up into those beautiful blue eyes that stole his breath away each time he’s looked into them. Nico cleared his throat before speaking again, “Do you really feel that way?”

Instead of answering the question Will leans down and captures Nico’s lips in a gentle kiss and for a few heartbeats Nico forgets how to breathe but quickly returns the kiss. He feels like he’s headed straight for Elysium and he doesn’t care, all of his fears of Will not returning his feelings have been dispelled but all too soon Will pulls back.

“Gods Nico, of course it’s true! I waited and waited for you to come back to camp after you just up and left. I prayed and prayed that you were safe and would come back. And then you did! And I was so happy to see you standing there on the hill that I wanted to cry! You looked close to death and you were on the verge of fading but all I could think was gods he’s beautiful! I know I’m not much of a fighter but in that moment I was willing to do whatever I could to keep you from over exerting yourself and fading away because you finally came back and were right there beside me, and when you said that when it was over you were going to leave and not come back I felt like my very soul would shatter.”

The tears were spilling down Wills cheeks now so Nico lifted his hands up to Will’s face to wipe them away as his own tears threatened to spill over as well. “I didn’t think it was possible for anyone to feel that way about me…”

Will lifts his own hands up to Nico’s cheeks and presses their foreheads together. “Of course it’s possible! You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met! You’re strong and brave and so incredible! Regardless of what others think you are always thinking of others and helping them, you willingly risk your own life and very existence to help others; you hide in the shadows but shine so brightly! You are a great hero.”

Nico’s face feels like its burning with Greek fire, it was so hard to breathe hearing those words of praise directed towards him, if it were Percy or anyone of the seven or Reyna he could understand, but these words were about him? Someone could look at him and not see just the creepy son of Hades, not see something dark that didn’t belong? And Will Solace of all people was the one saying it all!

“You’re the one who shines brightly sunshine, you save lives and help people all the time, you’re the amazing hero. You prevented the Greek and Roman demigods from clashing in a horrible battle with nothing more than a WHISTLE! You are the most incredible person I’ve ever met and everyone likes you.”

“As long as you like me I don’t care what other people think, please tell me I’m not somehow getting the wrong idea here Nico; please tell me you feel the same way I do.” Will asked a shakily.

“You’re not wrong Will; I don’t know when these feelings started but they’re real.” Nico reassured him.

Will’s face lights up with that brilliant smile of his that seems to chase the shadows away and then he’s kissing Nico again and Nico wraps his arms around Will and swears that he will never leave Will again so long as he can help it, he’d be happy for the rest of his life as long as Will Solace is right there with him. 

“So are we going out now?” Will asks almost uncertain; though at this point what else could the answer be except…

“Yes.” Nico breathes out with the biggest smile ever spreads across his face.

Will’s heart feels like it could fly at the sight of that angelic smile. Nico the angel he thought, yes he really was an angel and he was right here with him. Will held Nico in another warm embrace.

“I’ll never let you go.” he whispered.

“And I’ll never leave you.” Nico whispered back.

They fell asleep holding each other and when one of Will’s siblings found them the next morning they smiled to themselves and left the room quietly as not to disturb the sleeping couple, they looked to cute together.


End file.
